Such a process is described in EP-A-776959. In the disclosed process a narrow boiling fraction of a Fischer-Tropsch wax is hydrocracked/hydroisomerised and subsequently dewaxed in order to lower the pour point. The Fischer-Tropsch wax typically has an initial boiling point of about 370° C. The examples illustrate that a base oil can be prepared having a viscosity index of 151, a pour point of −27° C., a kinematic viscosity at 100° C. of 5 cSt and a Noack volatility of 8.8%. The yield of base oils in this experiment was 62.4% based on the Fischer-Tropsch wax. The main product of this process is base oils.
In the Fischer-Tropsch reaction a Fischer-Tropsch product is obtained comprising, next to the Fischer-Tropsch wax, a fraction boiling below 370° C. It is furthermore desirable to prepare fuel products, such as gas oils, from the Fischer-Tropsch product next to the base oil products. There is thus a desire to have a simple process, which can yield fuels products and base oils from a Fischer-Tropsch product.